Where Are You? Yuuko?
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Yuuko.., Yuuko.., aku mencarimu .., jangan tinggalkan diriku sendiri lagi.


HALO! Bertemu lagi dengan saya! AUTHOR YANG SUKA NGAWUR DAN NORAK INI!.. ok.. SODARA2 inilah kisah saya! Maksudnya dari saya! Maap ya clamp!

Aku Watanuki K. Sekarang.. Aku tahu betapa pentingnya seseorang bagi hidupku.

Pagi ini Aku berjalan menuju sekolah. Disana ada Himawari-chan yang menungguku. Bahagianya Aku ini! Ditunggu oleh malaikat secantik Himawari-chan!.

"HIMAWARI!" teriakku sambil berlari menghampiri Himari-chan.

"Ohayo Watanuki-kun!" ucap Himawari sambil tersenyum lebar .

"Ohayo Himawari-chan!" ucapku sambil terseyum.

"Yo!" ucap Doumeki yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"ohayo" ucapku dengan tidak niat.

Bagiku Himawari bagaikan bunga yang selalu mekar dihatiku inI!. Sedangkan Doumeki bagaikan petir yang selalu menyambar dihatiku ini.

" Aku pulang!" ucapku.

"Oooohhh sudah pulang rupanya" ucap Yuuko sambil berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kenapa?" ucapku sambil menatap Yuuko.

"Tak papa.." ucapnya sambil menatap ku.

"Hey! Kau mencurigakan?" ucapku.

"Maaf Watanuki.., " ucap Yuuko sambil mencium keningku. (jidat)

"EEH? KAU kenapa sih?" ucapku sambil salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Yuuko? Kau mau kemana?".

"Ketempat.., penentuan".

"Haha?".

"Aku pergi dulu .., sampai nanti!".

"Yaa".

Aku bingung dengan Yuuko. Menurutku Dia hanyalah seorang pemabuk yang suka seenaknya sindiri dan suka menindasku walaupun.., dialah yang paling mengerti Aku.

"DUG!" terdengar bunyi benda jatuh. Ternyata Mokona terbentur tembok.

"Kau tak apa-apa Mokona?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat Mokona.

"Iya! Mokona tidak apa-apa hanya saja sedikit pusing!" ucap Mokona.

"Syukurlah.., Yuuko sedang pergi, kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku kepada Mokona.

"Yuuko? Sapa dia? Mokona tidak kenal Yuuko. Apakah teman Watanuki?" tanya Mokona.

"Hah? Yuuko! Itu loh! Pemilik toko ini! Jangan-jangan kau hilang ingatan lagi! Sudah tidur lah biar aku yang menyiapkan makanan untuk mu!" ucapku heran setengah mati sabil berlari menuju dapur.

"Pemilik toko ini?" ucap Mokona.

Setelah menyiapkan makan malam untukku dan Mokona. Akupun tidur. Aku memutuskan untuk menginap selama Yuuko tak ada. Aku tidur.., dan bermimpi...

Aku melihat Yuuko dari belakang dengan gaun hitam selutut dan jari kelingking Yuuko diikat benang merah. Benangnya sangat kusut. Aku berteriak "YUUKO!YUUKO!" namun percuma Yuuko tak menengok sedikitpun. Aku berlari ke arah Yuuko. Kutarik tangan Yuuko. Kugenggam tangannya. Aku merasakan tangan Yuuko yang biasanya lembut sekarag kasar dan penuh luka. Aku melihat Yuuko menangis dengan air mata darah. Wajah Yuuko yang halus sekarang banyak luka goresan. Kaki yuka yang indah sekarang penuh memar dan darah. "YUUKO! YUUKO! Lihat aku yuuko aku ! WATANUKI!" ucapku dengan panik. "Wa.. ta... UHUK!" tiba-tiba Yuuko batu berdarah. Aku meliat tatapan Yuuko yang kosong. Aku menggendong Yuuko dan membawanya lari. Saat ini Yuuko terlihat sangat lemah. Tiba-tiba ada api yang mengelilingi kami. Yuuko pun berkata "wa..tanu...ki" sambil menyentuh pipiku dengan tangan yang hangat. Seketika Aku terbangun dari mimpi itu.

Kulihat Mokona yang masih tertidur. Aku menyiapkan makanan dan pergi kesekolah. "Aku pergi" ucapku. _Selamat jalan _terdengar suara Yuuko. Namun itu hanyalah halusinasiku saja.

"WATANUKI-KUN! Ohayo!" ucap Himawari –chan sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayoo! HIMAWARI-CHAN!" ucapku dengan penuh semangat.

"Ohayo" ucap Doumeki kepada Himawari-chan dan Aku.

"Ohayo Doumeki!" ucap Himawari-chan sambil tersenyum.

"Uo" ucapku dingin.

"Himawari-chan kemarin Mokona terbentur tembok loh!" ucapku.

"Oh ya? Apa dia tak apa-apa?" tanya Himawari kahwatir.

"Ya! Di juga hilang ingatan!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang dia lupakan?" tanya Doumeki.

"Hee? Hem dia masa melupakan Yuuko! Sungguh mengagetkan" katakku santai.

"Yuuko? Sapa itu?"tanya Himawari-chan.

"Loh? Yuuko-san! Itu loh! Pemilik toko tempat aku bekerja! Masa kalian lupa!" ucapku sambil tertawa.

"Kami tidak kenal siapa Yuuko itu. Pemilik toko tempat kau bekerja adalah Mokona" ucap Doumeki.

"Tidak mungkin" ucapku.

"kenapa watanuki?" tanya Himawari-chan.  
>"TEGANYA! YUUKO!" teriaku sambil berlari menuju arah pulang.<p>

Aku berlari menuju arah toko Yuuko. "YUUKO!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. "Watanuki? Kenapa kau?" tanya Mokona. "YUUKO! Dimana YUUKO?" ucapku panik. "aku tak kenal siapa YUUKO" ucap Mokona. Saat itu juga aku bergegas melihat handphoneku dimana ada foto diriku dan Yuuko. Tapi.., YUUKO TAK ADA

_**YUUKO BENAR BENAR MENGHILANG**_

2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN.

Aku sudah mencari dan menanyai semua orang yang mengenal Yuuko namun hasilnya sama.., mereka tak mengenal Yuuko. Hatiku terasa sepi. Aku mulai menyadari kekurangan karena tidak ada Yuuko disisiku. Aku jadi mengerti arti ciuman dikeningku ini. Aku ingat Yuuko berkata ia akan pegi ke tempat penentuan. Tapi apa itu tempat penentua? Dimana tempat itu berada? Sungguh aku ingin bertemu denganmu Yuuko. Sambi memandangi pohon sakura di toko Yuuko aku mulai tertidur.., dan bermimpi...

Aku melihat Yuuko dari belakang. Yuuko berada didalam sebuah sarang. Baju Yuuko sudah sobek-sobek. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya berwarna merah karena darah. Tubuhnya kurus bahkan sangat kurus. Benang merah yang waktu itu kulihat dijari kelingking tangan kanan Yuuko.. tersambung di jari kelingking tangan kiriku. Aku mendekat.. dan mendekat.. kuhampiri Yuuko. "Yuuko" ucapku. Yuuko memandangiku dan ia menggerakan tangannya yang gemetaran itu untuk menyentuh wajahku. "ZRRR!" Yuuko tersetrum dan jarinya berdarah. Sarang tempat Yuuko terkurung mempunyai arus listrik. Walau sudah tersetrum dan berdarah-darah.. Yuuko tetap berusaha memegang wajahku. Aku menangis.., tak tega rasanya. Yuuko.., Yuuko! Aku.. merindukan dirimu. Tiba-tiba Yuuko menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku mendengar suara seseorang.., suara seorang pria.

"apa kau WATANUKI?" tanya suara misterius itu.

"iya benar!" jawabku.

"apa kau anak buah Yuuko?".

"iya!".

"apa kau menginginkan Yuuko kembali?".

"iya!".

"mengapa kau begitu menginginkan perempuan berdosa itu? Apa kau punya perasaan khusus padanya?".

"DEG!" pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuatku kaget. Mengapa suara misterius itu bertanya hal seperti itu? Apa yang harus ku jawab? Aku.., aku tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa yang harus ku jawab YUUKO?.

"watanuki kimihiro jawab pertanyaanku! mengapa kau begitu menginginkan Yuuko? Apa kau punya perasaan khusus padanya?"tanya suara misterius itu lagi.

"..." akhu hanya diam.

"jawab!".

"...".

"1..., 2..., ti...".

"baiklah Aku akan menjawabnya!".

"apa jawabanmu?".

"karena.. Yuko adalah seseorang yang istimewa bagiku! Dia mengerti diriku! Aku membutuhkannya! Aku menginginkannya! Aku merindukannya! Aku... Aku mencintainya! Dia.. dialah , hanya dialah yang bisa membuatku begini!. Ia selalu seeenaknya sendiri tapi itu untuk mengajariku. ia suka memerintahku namun itu untuk suka sombong padaku tapi itu karena ia tak dapat berkata suka sekali menyusahkan orang namun.. itulah yang membuat keberadaan dirinya sangat terasa. Ia suka menjahiliku namun itu karena ia sayang padaku. Ia juga sering ikut campur dalam urusanku tapi itu untuk menuntunku kejalan yang benar. Ia juga selalu bicara sembarangan tapi itu untuk menyadarkannku. Ia suka mengikutiku itu karena dia mengkahwatirkanku dan ia juga ... melakukan semua itu padaku karena ia percaya pada diriku. Aku yakin Yuuko adalah... kupu-kupu yang hinggap di hatiku! Itulah jawabanku"

"hheeeemm baiklah.. kukembalikan kupu-kupu hitam ini kepadamu. Jaga baik-baik dia seperdi dia menjagamu" kata suara misterius itu.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah kupu-kupu hitam yang terkapar lemas. Kuambil kupu-kupu itu dan kutaruh didada sambil berkata "yuuko".

Aku terbangun dari mimpi itu dan..., disebelahku ada YUUKO! Ia tidur disampingku! Aku langsung menjauh dari kasur. Lalu Aku mendekati kasur dan menampar pipiku. "AUW! Sakit!" kataku. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi..., Yuuko telah kembali. Aku memindahkan kepalanya ke pahaku. Entah apa yang iya jalani di tempat penentuan hingga iya terluka. Aku membelai rambutnya.., Aku mengelus-ngelus pipinya.., Aku mincium bibir,pipi dan keningnya lalu Aku memeluknya dan berkata " Selamat datang Yuuko!". "Aku pulang Watanuki" . "... YUUKO! Kau sudah? Sudah?" . "Dari tadi Aku bangun! Tak kusangka kau begitu mencintaiku!". "Memang kau tidak mencintaiku?". " Aku sangat mencintaimu watanuki"." HUH! Aku mau tidur lagi saja! RUGI udah kahwatir sama orang kaya Yuuko.!"aku berkata seperti itu dengan wajah memerah dan Akupun tertidur lelap. Sekarang Aku yang tertidur dipaha Yuuko. Yuuko terus mebelai rambutku.., dan membisikan sesuatu...

_"arigatou watanuki.., aishieru"_

SELESAI JUGA! Bagaimana kalo kita keruangan para pemain? Okk!

DIRUANGAN PEMAIN :  
>watanuki : yaaa terimakasih sudah mendukung saya... disini saya cukup puas! #nyembunyiin pisau dibelakang badan.<p>

Yuuko : heeeemm peranku sangat penting disini.., aku suka.. tapi aku tak suka jadi orang yang disiksa #ngisap pipa rokok

Mokona : Mokona ga puas! Masa Mokona Cuma tampil dikit?#loncat sana sini

Author : kalau tampil banyak jadi ceritanya Mokona dong?

Himawari : saya puas dengan cerita ini... hehehehe

Watanuki : HIMAWARI-CHAN!#muka aneh

Doumeki : ya saya puas

Author : hey hey... ucapkan satu kalimat utuh kek doumeki

CLAMP : HOOY! INI CERITA GUE NAPA LOE UBAH2!

Okeeeh sekian dan terimakasih.. mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan


End file.
